


There's Blood On The Lino

by pogopop



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogopop/pseuds/pogopop
Summary: Claire lies on the couch in the break room, and shivers.She’s tired, bone-deep.





	There's Blood On The Lino

**Author's Note:**

> Sprint writing fun
> 
> I started a [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runpogorun) so come and follow me!

Claire lies on the couch in the break room, and shivers.

She’s tired, bone-deep. 

How did this become her life? A blind man who dons a mask and beats people up. A bulletproof man. A super strong woman with a drinking problem. And fucking ninjas in her hospital, killing her colleague. 

She’s dead. Her blood is smeared across the lino. 

A nurse. Who dedicated her life to helping others. Who stashed jelly snakes in her pocket and produced them, triumphant, at 2am. Who liked to dance to Ed Sheerin, even when Claire screwed up her face and asked, laughing, if they couldn’t listen to something decent. Who could talk down men twice her size, get right up close, hands on hips and bully them into submission.

Ninjas. What the fuck?

Claire did not sign up for this. Aggressive patients are one thing. But that spooky, dead-eyed look. Those people should not have been alive. Didn’t even seem alive, didn’t respond. And the ninjas. Murderous ninjas. It’s all too much. 

Ninjas do not belong in New York.

Matt was right to say that she shouldn’t be involved. These are not her problems. This is not her life. Understaffing and under resourcing she knows, are more than enough to deal with. They distract too much from the patient care which is the essence of this job. Administration and bullshit politics. That’s more than enough without black-clad psychos carrying swords throwing her out a window. That’s not Claire’s fight.

And now she has to face a funeral. She’ll have to straighten herself, brush her hair and put on black, tidy clothes. Go and stand at somber attention, when all she wants to do is melt in a puddle.

There’s a pool of blood on the lino, congealing and darkening, crusting at the edges. A stain that will remain, even when it’s no longer visible. A stain in Claire’s mind.

Claire wants her friend back.

Claire lies on the couch in the break room, and shivers.


End file.
